The Legend of Zelda: Wind WakerFour Swords: The Pearls
by KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio
Summary: One boy pulled out the sword, four boys appeared. On a quest to save to save their sister, they will have to battle monsters, Tetra's love, and each other! WARNING: SOME CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BECAUSE THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY! Also there maybe a tad bit of rewrite.
1. Chapter One: Link to the Chain

**Ok, so Chapter One: Link to the Chain**

**This is my first ever novel so please if you review, do so honestly I want to know my mistakes. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters or places.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Link to the Chain**_

_The young woman looked proudly down at her new-born son. "Oh, Luke! What ever shall we name him?" said the woman. _

"_Well, a name needs meaning. Hmmm. How about Link?" answered the man. _

"_Of course! Because he is a link between us! No other is like him!" Her husband smiled at her._

* * *

Their son was different, though. In the best way of course! He knew swordplay, he was the most courageous of the boys, he was a straight A student, he was stronger, but he cried every so often and was very caring. Two years later, Link's younger sister Aryll was born. One day six year old Link was out talking to his friend, Princess Zelda, about swords. A look of remembering something came over her face. "Oh, Link! I remember hearing about the Four Sword! That must be the sword for you! It's a beautiful blade, so follow me!"

"Okay!" Link responded.

In a flash, the two were the Four Sword Sanctuary.

"It's over there!" Zelda whispered.

Link approached the sword's pedestal, closing both hands around the hilt of the sword, instantly feeling both danger and comfort. Shrugging it off, Link pulled the sword out of its place. "Whoa!" Link whispered in unison with four other boys.

"Oh my gosh!" Zelda exclaimed. "Link, th- there is four of you!"

"What?!" said Link, looking at the three other boys.

"I-I'm Red. I think." Said one boy wearing the same outfit as Link (skinnies, Triforce T-shirt, boots) but red instead of green.

"Of course you are dim wit. Name's Blue." said the second boy, first to Red, then to Link. Blue was wearing the same but blue.

"Knock it of you two. Sorry about them. I'm Violet, but call me Vio, short for violet." Of course, same clothes but purple.

"L-link?" said Link, confused.

"What? You don't know your own name?" Blue said.

Zelda walked up before Link could say anything. "He very clearly does. Now BOW, for I am Princess Zelda!" Zelda joked.

Red and Vio bowed. Blue on the other hand, crossed his arms. "I don't bow to anyone!"

"I was just joking, tough guy!" Zelda stuck her tongue out at him.

Blue began to walk toward her. "Whoa Buddy. Calm yourself!" Link had stepped in front of Zelda.

"Aw, she your girlfriend?" Blue smirked.

Both Link and Zelda turned red. "You know what Link? Let's go."

"Right behind ya!"

* * *

"H-hey," I hear familiar and adorable voice call. The sun was going down and I was quickly running home. _What will Father say if I'm home late again? And with out guards with me, I'll be in even more trouble! _"Princess, wait!"I stop running and turned to the person. My bad, _people. _"You guys!" I gasp and take a step closer to them. It was the boys from earlier, who appeared to be a lot like Link. Please wait!" The one in red calls. They caught up with me and started walking with me. We walk in an awkward silence for a while, but then the one in purple speaks up. "Yeah, um, not to sound desperate or anything, but we have no place to go...So um..."

He looks to the ground as he walks. I kindly look at him. "Of course you guys can stay with me!" I yell joyfully, and then lower my voice. "But you _have_ to be quiet and stay hidden." I warn them. They nod, and continue walking. We reach the castle and walk across the drawbridge, as sneaky as foxes. Violet and Blue smirk, I guess they are somewhat happy to break the rules. A small smile appears on Red's face, but he probably isn't smiling about the rule-breaking.

We shimmy up the wall, something that I have to do a lot to leave the castle alone. We heave up and I lead the way to my room. It is a tower, but isn't connected to the walls we are on. My tower is connected to the castle, on the tippy top of it! However, I know a secret way to enter my room from outside on the protective walls. Mother taught it to me, in case I was late and didn't want Father to be angry with me. I remember her telling me that she made this spell herself, because when she was a young princess, my room was hers. I lead them to a certain spot, marked with a Triforce. "_Ashes be blue, ashes be gray, whatever the color, lead me the way_! _Ashes be blue, ashes be gray, whatever the color, lead me the way_! _Ashes be blue, ashes be gray, whatever the color, lead me the way_!" I chant and the boys stare at me for a minute, then turned and gasp in awe at the shimmery bridge that appears out of nowhere. A big smile slaps onto my face as I start strutting across the bridge, still chanting. "_Ashes be blue, ashes be gray, whatever the color, lead me the way_!"

I hear the three boys following close behind me, probably scared the bridge would disappear. I chuckle. _Silly boys! As long as I chant, the bridge stays up! _We walk till I reach my bedroom window. "_Open for a lie, open or die, open or at least try!_" I chant yet another spell and the window's solid wooden doors fly open. They gasp again at my awesomeness and I try hard not to smile. My smile fades when I hear a knock at the door. "Zelda, it's your Father! Please let me in!"

"One minute!" I call in a false singing-song voice, then whisper to the three, "Get under the bed, quick!" They nod and dive under the huge bed. I almost laugh how they practically do everything in perfect rhythm with each other. "Zelda!" I hear concern in his loud voice. I quickly close and lock the window and rush over to unlock the door. I yank it open and look up to my tall and fat dad. "Hello Father! I was just about to call the maids to get ready for bed!" His the concern on his face hardens. "You should already be sleeping."

"I know and I'm sorry!" Father whispers something and I suddenly launch myself protectively on my bed. _Hopefully that wasn't a spell! _"Zelda?" Father gives me a questioning look. "What are you hiding? Is it Link again?" My false smile falls off and gives me away. "_Goddesses high above, I willn't shove, please show me this room with a dove!" _It maybe a weird spell, but somehow, it makes green magic energy appear in Father's hand. The energy swirls for a bit, them a dove flies out of it. Father reaches out and gently catches it in his hand. The green magic fizzes at Father's fingertip as he starts to carve the words of the spell into the birds back. No blood comes out, and the dove tweets happily. Suddenly Father's eyes take on the look of the bird's and he gasp. He blinks once and his eyes are normally blue again. His snaps and the dove is gone. That darn green magic surrounds Father's hand as he rises it in the air. "Whoa!" I hear Vio say quietly and the others gasp. They are forcefully slid out from under the bed and rose into the air. Father eyes them and then glares at me. "Father, I can explain!" I plea as Father levitates them be hind him and slams my door as they leave. Anger grows inside me as I put my arm out to stop the door from slamming shut. The door knocks against my hand hard but doesn't hurt at all. Golden light rims my arm and gives me strength. Father gasp in surprise and whips around. Tears form in my eyes. "Don't hurt them."

Blue looks at me in awe, Red looks at me in fear, and Vio looks at me in confusion. "Please," I gasp as the golden light fades from my arm. Father traps them in a red magic ball and approaches me carefully. "Promise you won't." I choke out. "I promise I won't hurt them. But Zelda, you have to understand why I'm upset." Father picks me up. "I know your Mother taught you spells to sneak into the castle. Now they know the spells also. I don't care how much you trust them, they could report how to reach your room to someone else." He rocks me for a bit, then sits me back down. "I will erase their memories of this." I sniff. _That means our friendship will be lost!_ I think and clear my throat loudly."Where will they go?"

The orphanage." I quickly review in my brain the way to the orphanage. "Okay," I say and shuffle miserabley back to my room. "I will call for the maids." Father says quietly.

* * *

**Thank you if you read this chapter. EVERYONE READ THIS: Blue, Red, and Vio aren't nicknames in this fanfic! That is their names. I know in the manga they were nicknames, but I made this BEFORE I read the manga, Also, it's a little hard to make the characters sound six years old, when I'm not six…so the children are a little mature. And one last thing, Link's dad isn't that guy with facial hair either. Link's dad is Ocarina of Time Link, not him but looks like him.**

_**K**__**itty Wkiskers, out!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home

**Hey! It's Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home! **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters or places.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home**_

Vio was ready to throw up. Blue was a total jerk, and Red was too soft and happy. Until it came to Blue of course, Red was scared out of his mind of Blue. Man, if Blue hadn't chased off that Link guy, Vio wouldn't be the only one trying to have a piece of mind. "Anyone else feel like Link should have an odd name like us? You know, like Green!" Red said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"You sayn' my name is odd?!" Blue roared, angry already because he was in an orphanage. Red flinched.

"Yes it is," Vio pointed out calmly. "We all have odd names. Red is an odd name, Vio Is an odd name, and Blue is an odd name."

"R-right." Red said quietly.

"Well guess what smartypants, I don't care about your ' intelligent' remarks! You're not even part of this conversation!" Blue yelled.

"Of co- it is Princess." Vio answered. He looked to the door, wearing a expression that looked so sad it hurts. Red, completely unaware of the could-have-been-friendship smilied a little. Blue scowled at the door and just then Princess Zelda walked through the door. "Hello." She said calmly.

Zelda moved just in time for a tall and fat king stumbled through the door. "Um, hi." And he stood and waited at the counter.

Then Green Link walked in and gave a shy smile. Link was now wearing a light green shirt that said, 'Power, Wisdom, and Courage. All me.' In bold, golden letters. He was wearing a black jacket over, black skinnies, and a slim necklace with a Four Sword pendant. His shoes were green. Then, a tall, slim man walked in behind him. The man was wearing guardsman armor. The man offered them a smile and a hardy chuckle. A woman appeared after him. She was wearing a long, light plum colored dress. She carried a baby. The woman wore the same necklace as Green Link. Her bright, excited blue eyes looked to them.

"Oh, Luke! Link _was_ telling the truth! They are all like him! Just like him!" The woman whispered excitedly.

"Yes, they are!" said Luke.

Luke moved toward them. "Boys, it looks like you're coming home with us."

They looked to each other, clearly nervous. But, they met Green Link's family which is now their own. The woman was Luna, Green Link's mom. The man was Luke, Green Link's dad. The baby was Aryll, Green Link's younger sister. The king and the Link's parents arranged things. Luna beckoned the Four Swords. Well, let's not wait a moment longer to start our new life!" The family cheered as they left. Vio looked back to the princess, corous of what drew him to her. She blushed and smilied to him and waved. Vio could swear that smile was bittersweet. He waved bye to her and turned back to his newly found family. The lovely princess would have to wait.

* * *

**So, Blue, Vio, and Red were adopted by Link's family. See that coming? Thank you for reading and please review! Isn't it sad how they became friends, then King Daphnes buts in! What a..Well... BUTT!**

**_Kitty Wkiskers, out!_**


	3. Chapter Three: The Older the Wiser

**Hey! Chapter Three: the Older the Wiser!**

**I really like this Chapter and I hope you do too! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda Characters or Places.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: the Older the Wiser**_

The Four Swords had a great life. They lived in peace and wealth, but that's not what they want. They want to save the world. They were so desperate, they would save ANYTHING! Plus, Green Link was never around, he was out playing with Princess Zelda. To the Link's parents, this was normal, but Red, Vio, and Blue felt alone. "I don't know why, but I feel…. I don't know, out of place?" Blue said loudly.

The silence broke like glass. Vio answered first. "Well, it's because we are individual copies of Link's varying attitudes and so we should be with Link-where ever he is- but, we are trying to be different people, so to sum it up, deal with it." The silence came back, like a dark veil over them. Red felt a different feeling, like his feet heating up. "Uh, guys," he said in a shaking voice.

"This island is a beach of a dormant volcano, right?" Red asked.

"Yes. Why are you interested all of a sudden?" Vio questioned.

"Uh, um…"

"Well, spit it out!" Blue yelled.

Red flinched. "I-I don't t-think it is s-so dorm-" Red was interrupted by a loud boom that echoed for miles. Suddenly, lava seeped from the volcano like blood from a wound. Screaming people was all you could hear. "Where is Green?!"

"I don't know!"

"Guys, over here!"

"Okay!"

Zelda, _come on!_"

Forget it, ditch her!"

"Blue, I'm _not_ leaving her!"

Whatever!"

The Four grabbed their swords. Red looked back and snatched up Aryll and ran after the others. Zelda desperately tried to keep up, but her dress weighed her down. Suddenly, a rather large boulder was hurdling towards the Four Swords. Luna saw this and grabbed them. "Ahh!" They yelled. They are safe, but are now trapped between a wall and the boulder. Their cold hearted grandma saw this and ran over. "Can I help?"

"Yes," Luna's voice was shaking.

"Wait!" Green Link yelled. "Z-Zelda is gone! She was right here!"

"Don't worry." Luna said. She handed her children over. She offered a weak smile. "I love you."

"Mom!" they screamed. The grandma smiled. "Now to rid of you, all but the real ones!" To Red, Blue, and Vio, this was a kick in the stomach. "You can't separate us! You!" Vio yelled, struggling to escape his grandmother.

* * *

I wiggled in Mary's grip. _Strong grip for a grandma._ She approached a couple. "Please, I'm so old. I simply ask that you get this child to safety? Can you take a six year old with a temper?" Mary begged. _Six, temper ...Blue! She was trying to rid of Blue!_ Blue's head snapped up, as if reading my thoughts.

"Why! Of course! We live by the Rito, so I can send letters!But, please, a name."

"Blue." Mary said.

"Noooo!" screamed Blue. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Awe, how cute!" the woman said.

"G-Green…" Blue whispered.

In a flash, Blue tore off down the burning road. "Wait, child!" the couple yelled. Soon, Mary rid of Vio. I felt myself burning in anger. _Strange, I'm never mad…_ _ What the heck, I kinda like it!_

"You monster! Get my brothers back! You-you.." _Could I say it?_ "You bit-" I put my hands over my mouth. Green gasp. "Red! What has gone in you?!" Though I could tell he wanted to say it too. "I-I just…." I just let my sentence trail off, as I was handed to someone. A tear fell off my cheek. _Not again! One tear falls, all tears fall._ Tears welled in my eyes, making my vision blurred. Gripping Aryll tightly I screamed, " No! If you think getting rid of my physical form gets me away, sister, you are dead wrong! I _am_ Green! Green _is_ me!" I cooled down and gave Aryll to Green. He seemed surprised by my outburst. "Bye." Green said sadly.

"No! Never say good bye, say hello! Remember, tomorrow is always a day away!" I shouted. "Green, please." But by now, he is far from sight._ I wish I could believe my own words._ I looked up to see who got me. It was a woman with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair in a bob style.

_The queen! _I look to her other arm. Amazingly, Princess Zelda was transforming into a…pirate? I didn't put much thought to it. My head was spinning. After that, I never thought I would see my friends again. Little did I know…

* * *

**Thank you so so so much for reading! If you have played Wind Waker, you will understand the ending. If you haven't well, you will understand soon! The Four Swords… alone?! Without each other?! Will they see each other again?! Read to find out!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	4. Chapter Four: The Bird

**Hey! Chapter Four: The Bird!**

**R&R**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda Characters or places.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Bird**_

"Go fetch Link, will you?" Grandma asked.

"Of course." I said. I stepped out to the front porch. "Big Brother!" Nothing. I quickly walked to the edge of the beach. "Big Brother!" Nothing. I sighed and looked through my telescope. A-ha! On the watchtower he was. Man, the Watchtower was way over there. Sighing again, I made my way over there. "Brother!" I shouted when I reached the top of the tower. Link yawned and looked to the ladder. "Brother." I whispered from behind him. "Gah! Come on, Aryll!" He yelled. "Hehe, now, Grandmother wants to see you!" Link was still glaring by the time he got down from the tower. "Happy Birthday!" I yelled down to him.

"What?" Link asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid Big Brother! It's your birthday!" I yelled again. I wanted to add, 'I can't believe there are three more of you!' but, thought better of it. If our brothers came into picture, Link almost died. And sometimes, it's his fault they come up. Just like now. "You thought I could remember something like that without Re.." Link ran to Grandma's, probably trying to escape this conversation. Goddesses, Link was always hacking up tears when Blue, Red, or Vio came up. The only one I remember is Red. He saved me from the fire four years ago.

I'm Aryll and I'm eight years old. I was standing on the Watchtower, playing with the seagulls. I absolutely loved them. I was wearing a light blue dress with a flower on my right side and on my left leg. Lost in thought, I didn't notice Link come back. "Grandma wants you." He simply said. "Huh? Oh, ok… what are you wearing? It might be a little too warm for the weather." Link looked warm in a light green under shirt, a dark green tunic, white skinnies, a long floppy green hat, and little brown boots.

"Don't laugh! I 'came of age' or whatever." Link said quickly.

"Well, anyway," I started. "Here is your present! One day thing!" I finished and proudly handed him my telescope. It was a simple telescope, orange with seagulls I painted on it.

"W-wow! You never let me touch it!" Link exclaimed.

"Well, you never let me touch your sword!" I protested. Link's eyes darkened.

"You got me." He said sadly. Goddesses did I mention tearing up over Princess Zelda? "Whatever, try out the telescope!" Link looked through it. "Are you looking at the mailbox? The Rito postman looks kinda funny, doesn't he? Agh! Link! Link, look up in the sky!" "Oh goddesses!" Link exclaimed. A beautiful girl with spiked down bangs and the rest of her hair was curled into a bun. She was wearing tan kprees with purple lining, a purple shirt, and a blue vest. Brown sandals on her feet and white wraps were worn on her wrist. She had a red cloth handkerchief with a silver chain necklace with a triangle pennant under it and a red cloth belt to match. The worst thing, she was in a gigantic bird's talons. At first sight, Link raced to get his sword. But, by the time he came back, the bird was gone and I was running towards him. Link picked something up and I confronted him. "Th-the bird! It dropped the girl in the F-Fairy Forest! And the pirates!"

"I saw the pirates! I got to go help her!"

"You're crazy!" I shouted as he darted off to the woods. And I followed.

* * *

**Well, pretty much a recap of the beginning of Wind Waker. Hope you liked! Sorry that it's sooo short!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	5. Chapter Five: Miss Tetra

**Heyy! This is Chapter Five: Miss Tetra**

**Well, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters or places!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Miss Tetra**_

I panted after I killed two monsters and stepped up to where the girl was. _She is familiar, I think I know her._ Shaking the thought off, I shouted up to her, "Hey!" She was in a tree. "Huh?" she asked, blinking several times. Looking at the air between her and the ground, she began to struggle. "No! You'll f-" She fell. "all." I finished. She stood up and rubbed her head a few times and felt her neck. She began to look around, muttering, "My mom's, no my necklace."

"Hey. Name's Link. You dropped this." I dangled the necklace in her face. 'Who are you?"

"Tetra." She simply responded and-still searching for the necklace that was in her face- waved me off. "MISS TETRA!" A fat bozo entered the forest. "I-I t-thought, after t-the bird dropped you on this s-summit.." He stuttered.

"Summit? That bird dropped me on a summit? Well, I think it's about time we teach that bird a lesson!" Tetra said sternly, running off. The bozo gasped and motioned towards me. "B-but Miss Tetra, what about this boy?"

"Forget the boy!" She snapped. "In less he knows where my necklace fell or is about to hoist the sails, I don't care who he is! Come on!" She spat and glared at me. Her gazed swept sharply to the guy and Tetra raced out of the guy followed her and I reluctantly went after him. Tetra turned and glared at me again, turned back around, only to snap her head back in my direction and squint at me in interest.

"Aoy!" I heard one of the sweetest voices in the world call from across the bridge. "Hey!" I called back.

Tetra suddenly turned into a jealous stone and her face hardened"This your girlfriend?"

"Heck no! She is my sis-" I tried to explain, but I was cut off by Aryll's scream."Big Brother!"

Aryll had tried to cross the bridge and same bird that had dropped Tetra now swooped down and taken Aryll! _**"BIG BROTHER!"** _Aryll cried again and squirmed in the bird's grip. I gripped my sword tightly and started to move. Tetra's face softened. "Oh, ok." "AAAAHHHH!" Aryll shrieked.

"Aryll!" I cried and ran straight to the bird- and right off the cliff. I heard a gasp and two tan hands caught mine. "St-stupid kid! Sh-she is gone! Th-there is nothing you can do!" Tetra shouted down to me. My face filled with hopelessness. As I allowed myself to hang helplessly I watched Aryll and the bird disappear in the distance.

* * *

**I know, short chapter right? Well, a chapter is a chapter, right? Hope you enjoyed! Again a recap! Btw, the bozo is Gonzo, I know.**

**_Kitty Wkiskers, out!_**


	6. Chapter Six: Red Rose

**What's up? Chapter Six is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters & places!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Red Rose**_

"W-what? On _my_ ship?! No way!" Tetra yelled.

"The boy _saved_ you! The least you could do is let him on your ship, and give him a ride." Quill reasoned.

"Fine! But _I _have _rules _that _you_ have to follow! No crying, no giving me a headache, no being annoying, and no getting in the way! Oh, and get a shield!" And with that, Tetra stomped onto the deck of her ship.

"Yes!" Link yelped. He raced to his Grandma's house. After an emotional moment, Link had a shield and was on Tetra's ship waving good bye to everyone. "So stupid. A kid I know says 'Never say good bye, Remember that tomorrow is always a day away.'" Tetra quoted.

"Wh-what?! Is he here?!" Link looked at Tetra excitedly.

"Yeah…" Tetra looked back at him suspiciously.

"What is his name?!" Link's heart was beating faster.

"Why.." Tetra looked at the seriousness on his face. "Rogue. The name doesn't fit him. He is too soft and adorable. We call him Rogue 'cuz his other name starts with R. He lost most of his memory, see."Tetra stopped there. Why did she suddenly feel so comfortable around Link? "Where is he?" Link asked.

"Below deck, with Niko." Tetra watch Link sprint off. _Hey,_ She thought._ He _is_ kinda cute._

* * *

I ran below the deck, eager to see my brother again. I bumped into someone. "Red?" I asked. "Eh? I'm Niko. Hello new swabbie!" The little man said. "Niko I did it!" A _very _familiar, sort of high pitched voice called. "Again?!" Niko asked in amazement. I followed Niko till we reached a door. I hide behind it and peeked at Red. He was skipping around. Red was wearing the same outfit, but his tunic and hat was red. "R-Red?! It's me, Link!" I stuttered. Red stopped skipping . "What?" Red cocked his headed to the side. I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. Red, the most loving, caring Link didn't remember me! "You know, Link?" I offered.

"I'm so sorry. I don't remember any Links. My past is broken." Red really looked sorry.

Niko looked around . "This is awkward. I'm leaving."

"You have to remember Blue! Or Vio?"

"H-how do y-you know m-my b-b-brothers?" Red began to cry.  
I put a hand on his shoulder . "Red, calm down. Um, you called Green?" I offered again. Red looked up. "Green?! I remember now! And you're right! I'm Red!" Red jumped up and squeezed me in the biggest and tightest hug ever.

"Can't…eathe.." I managed to say. "Sorry." Red released his grip. Niko scurried back in. "Link, Miss Tetra wants to see you." Red smirked but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Are you sure his name is Red?" I asked. "I wouldn't lie, not to you." Link was blushing. I was blushing too, so I turn my face. I barely knew him, yet he was nice to me. All I did was be rude and make small talk. _Man,_ _If I wasn't about to throw him in a cannon…_ I suddenly felt bad and blushed even more. Link smiled but said nothing about my obvious liking in him to embarrass me, he just looked down.

The next minute, I threw Link and Red in a cannon. "Save me!" Red screamed. "Get me out!" Link yelled. I looked away. _Link will never forgive me. And honestly, I wouldn't ever forgive myself either. _"Ready?" I asked Gonzo. Without a word, Gonzo launch the two screaming boys. Senza practically attacked me when the boys were launched. "Affection, Miss Tetra?! Link is a stupid kid! You said it yourself."

"I-I know but.." I put my hand on my heart. _Wait, something is missing!_ "Forget the affection I gave. I take it back! All of it!" Senza watched my tantrum. I raced to my cabin. I ripped open a sack bag, then grabbed the blue, glowing gem. This gem allowed me to talk to whoever had the match. I had slipped the matching gem into Link's pocket, so he had a keepsake. "Link!" I yelled. "You stole my necklace!"

"What?! Where?!" I heard Red scream. "Z-Zelda?!" Link questioned excitedly. _Another girl? Link gets around!_ "No! Tetra," I snarled. "You stole my necklace and I want it back!"

"I didn't steal it! Remember, in the forest I put the necklace in your face! You didn't take it and then you ran off!"

"I was just knocked out and you expect me to understand?! Besides, you had to have took it off me!"

"Again, no I didn't! It fell when the bird had you, it fell off! I saw it in the sand and thought you might want it back!" Just by his voice, I could tell he was upset. I hels back tears."B-but, you a-and.. Um.." My voice cracked.S-sorry, I j-just need it back, o-ok?"

"Ok, I won't let you down!"

I squeezed the gem and the glow disappeared. I continued to cry. _The look in his eyes when I accused him of stealing the necklace._

Senza entered my cabin. "Sorry, Miss Tetra. I didn't notice your feelings were real. Now, since your feelings _are_ real, you must prove it to him."

"But, if Link dies in the fortress, I'll never have the chance!" I sobbed. "Miss Tetra, I promise you will see Link again." Senza left after a moment. I looked around and gasp. Link's shadow was by my gem. "Hey!" I said. It came to _life. _It totally transformed from a shadow to a pale boy with purple hair that faded black. It was wearing a black tunic with white skinnies, black boots, and a white undershirt. I _looked_ at me, it face softened, then a creepy smile played on its face.

"Heh... Princess Zelda- a pirate!" It burst out in laughter before disappearing in a strange portal. I watched that area in horror, my eyes scanned the room. I did not sleep that dark, creepy night.

* * *

**So a recap, and a **_**very creepy**_** ending! I edited this chapter from the way I originally wrote it. Well, I honestly love writing creepy stuff, so wish I could draw that out. Like, this super short chapters _have _ to _stop_!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	7. Chapter Seven: King of Red Lions

**Now for…**

**Chapter Seven!**

**Goddess, typing is cramping my fingers! It's for you guys, so it's worth it!**

**Let the show began!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters & places!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: King of Red Lions**_

"Oh my goddess, Green! Get up!" I yelled. After Tetra cannoned us, Green and I had to climb the Forsaken Fortress to find Aryll, only to get snatched up and tossed into the sea. Green hasn't woke up yet. Luckily, I found some help. I leaned in closer to Green's face, only to get slapped. "Ow ow ow!" I cried. "Red! I'm so sorry!" Green said, a hopeless expression on his face.

"It's ok! At least you're awake!" I answered brightly. "Meet the King of Red Lions! He is a talking boat and he promised to help us save Aryll!"

"Hello, Green Link."

"Gah! It really talks!"

"Yes, and I prefer 'he'. Now go fetch me a sail. Now!" the two Links nodded and ran toward the town. "Windfall Island, I believe." Green said as he inspected the area. "Lots of people." I said nervously. I shook my head. "Let's go!"

* * *

Poor Green Link and Red Link were snatched away from each by love crazy girls. "He is sooo cute!"

"I call him!"

"And I call_ him_, the adorable one!"

"No way! I call him!"

"No, I do!

"No, I do!"

"No, _I_ do!"

"Hey, back off!" A disembodied voice snarled. Green Link pulled the glowing blue gem out of his pocket. The girls stopped pulling on him. "Does that gem_ talk_?!"

"Yes, yes I do. Now, I demand you leave the boys with floppy hats alone!"

"O- ok!" And with that, the girls ran off. "Thanks." Green Link muttered into the gem as its glow faded. He then ran off to wait for Red Link by an open air shop. "Hey! Green!" Red Link yelled. "Over here!" Green Link called.

"Hi!" The weird Eskmo guy who manned the shop said. "Hello! Got any sails?" Red Link asked. "For 80 rupees!"

"Ok!" Red Link handed the guy some rupees. The Eskmo counted the money, smiled, and threw the sail at them. "Take it!"

The Links grabbed the sail and looked back at the girls and the crowd and groaned.

"Let's go the short way." Green Link decided and jumped off the island. "Ok!" And Red Link jumped off too. "Prison, yay!" An overly happy Green Link cried and ran into the prison. "Green?!" Red Link yelled. In a few moments, a little man in a dorky outfit ran out yelling, "Tingle!"

Then Green Link left the building. "You freed a prisoner?!" Red Link exclaimed. "He was innocent! Weird, but innocent!" Green Link protested. "I trust you." Red Link said.

"A-ha! I see you have a sail! Let's go!" The King of Red Lions voice spoke.

* * *

**Sorry I was watching, **_**The Amazing World of Gumball **_**when I wrote this chapter, so it's a little out there! **

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Blue Bird

**Ok, so Chapter Eight!**

**Just gonna say, what that is in bold is Shadow talking, the italics is peeps thoughts or something is important. My sister said all the different things are difficult to read, so here is your key.**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda Characters or places.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Blue Bird**_

"Listen, Blue! If I can fly, I can take you anywhere you want!" I shouted. "No! I don't _like_ you! I just need to talk to the chief!" Blue yelled. "Get out of my way, bird girl!" Blue shoved me out of his way. Blue was a nice guy, a good-looking nice guy, but he had a serious temper. Every since I asked him out, Blue has started to avoid me. I really like him, though he can be a total jerk.

I'm Medli and I'm a Rito. A Rito is an elf and bird mix. We Rito fly around the Great Sea, deliver mail to the good people. I recently passed the flight test and worked up the courage to ask out Blue. Blue and I were childhood friends, and then I ruined it. "Blue, listen to reason!" I cried. "NO!" Blue screamed as he stomped off.

"Blue…" I whispered. I ran to my room, where Quill was telling stories about a kid dressed in green. Then the Chief entered my room. "The kid Quill speaks of, give him this!" He presented me with a letter. I heard Valoo roar and shivered. _I must forget my own worries and help Lord Valoo! _I looked around and smiled. _And this kid could be my only chance!_

* * *

"Blue!" Red cried, seeing Blue stomping away from something. Blue's face was beet red. Red squished Blue in a life-taking hug. "Med-Red?!" Blue corrected himself. "Green?!" I smiled and peeled Red off Blue. "It's nice to see you again." Red gave Blue Puppy Dog eyes. Blue sighed and hung his arms out in front of him. "Okay, come here." Red and I gasp together and once again squished Blue in a hug. But in our defense, he hugged us back, just as tightly.

* * *

"You sure we should be doing this?" Red asked quietly. I looked at him, his shoulders slumped and his arm wrapped loosely around his stomach, then Blue as he strutted, so proud to be himself. _ Man, it's good to see him again. But Violet…_

"Medli!" Blue roared, snapping me back. "Blue?!" I yelled as he ran into the cage around Medli's cage. To save a lot of space, we defeated the monsters, saved Medli, and ran in to fight the boss.

We need to grab Valoo's tail, but how?" I yelled over the loud noise. "I know!" Blue shouted back and pulled out a grappling hook. I distracted the monster while Blue grappled Valoo's tail. Then ceiling came crashing down just as Blue swung off. Then monster was crushed, so it died. Three Heart Containers fell and we snatched them up.

* * *

"You must be tired, so stay for the night and rest easy."

"Thanks, Chief."

"Anytime, Blue."

While they chit-chatted, I laid down on the amazingly soft bed. I pulled the snuggly soft blanket over my head, to block out the light. I drifted off to sleep…

"_Wait, Link!" Zelda cried. A large boulder came hurdling straight towards us. "Zelda!" I yelled. I reached as far as I could; But Zelda seemed to get further away. Suddenly, a figure, with purple hair that faded black, white skinnies and undershirt, a floppy black hat, black boots and tunic appeared. "Hah, hah! Don't worry about little Miss Zelda!" It grabbed Zelda's shoulders, and yanked her further away from me. "No!" I cried. Zelda's hand reached for mine. I almost had it! I felt an arm wrap around my stomach and pulled me away. "Link!" Zelda shouted. "Princess Zelda!" I yelled. But she disappeared into a portal. I looked up to see Mom had pulled all four of us, Red, Blue, Vio, and I away from the boulder. I couldn't hear any of the words Grandmother and Mom shared. I was trying to take in what had happened in a few moments. As Grandmother grabbed us as I said, "Wait! Z-Zelda, is gone! She was right here!"_

* * *

_**Hah! She acts so tough, but is scared of the shadows! Well, she should be but that's not the point. I hate her! She acts like I'm an animal! Gee, thanks!**_

I wander what my brain is talking about_**.**_

_** I can't wait see her! Yes, I can! No, I **__**can't!**_

Who is my brain arguing with? I am asleep, right?

_**Fine, I don't hate her, I **__**love her! But still! I'm not a roach!**_

My brain needs to get a life. I mean seriously, talking to its self, really?

_**There she is!**_

Suddenly, I'm not in that dark place, just hearing things, now I have eyes as well. Tetra! I see her! She is okay! "Tetra!" I tried to call, but I choked on my own words. She gasp. "You! That creep that was in my room!" she said to me. "Creep?" I was again choked out, though. **"Zelda, I'm no creep."** I heard a voice slightly deeper than my own**. **_**I can't believe she'd call me a creep!**_

"My name is Tetra, Miss Tetra to you, and if you're not a creep, why were you in my room, hmmm?" Tetra questioned. **"My portal opened in the wrong area."** Hey, I didn't _say_ that! "Imposter!" I wanted to scream.

"Why did you call 'Zelda'? I'm no Zelda. The real Link knows that." _**How did she know I'm a shadow?!**_

Well. That explains it. I'm trapped in my shadow's body. Wait! Shadows don't have bodies! This is weird!

**"Then you don't****know you're self, 'Tetra'.**_" _My Shadow said. Tetra drew her dagger. "Don't mess with me, you-you-thing! **"The hero sleeps within me. You stab me, you stab him, ****Princess."**Shadow seemed relaxed. Tetra approached Shadow. "Don't lie to me!" Tetra rose her dagger.

**"Stab me, Princess. Quick, before Link awakens!" **

"Are you suicidal, Thing?" Tetra didn't wait for a response. Tetra stabbed Shadow in the stomach. The dagger merely ran through open air. Shadow had bent his body so that it barely touched him, but stabbed me deep in the stomach. "Aghhhh!" I screamed, my voice actually made it through Shadow's vocal cords.(I think, Maybe my own?) Tetra dropped her dagger. "Link! Oh my Goddess, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I…I'll call you! I miss you! You're my best friend! You're my… you're my….you're my…" All I could hear was her repeating that and the pounding of my (or Shadow's I can't tell the difference) heart. The last think I heard and wanted to hear was Tetra. "You're my hero, Link!"

* * *

_Owie! Talk about extreme pain! My stomach!_

"Aghhhh!"

I woke up. "Green?" I asked, to no certain person. I'm certain Green just screamed! I raced over to Green's bed. Blue was already there. "I-I don't know, Blue. Just a nightmare."

"You don't scream like that when you have 'just a nightmare'. What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Fine, be that way!" Then Blue stomped off so snuck back in bed. **Sweet dreams.** "Huh?!" I looked around. I'm just hearing things. **Good night, Red.**I shivered and squeezed my eyes shut. I peeked and saw Blue standing behind a box, saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I decided to get up and find out.

* * *

"Your my hero, Link!" I said, looking at Link's body. Thing had put Link on the outside just as I stabbed him. Link's body disappeared from under my hand and Shadow appeared, opening his eyes, getting up and disappearing into the shadows. I reminded myself to write this down. I looked around, trying to spot him. "Thing, I'm gonna beat you senseless!" All I heard in response was an evil cackle. **"Just ****try, Princess!"**

* * *

Gah! _Why_ do I feel scared?! The forest is nowhere to be afraid of! I snuggled back into my sleeping bag. **Your **_**mine,**_** Vio. **Great, I was hearing things, too! **In due****time, we will be great friends! **I blocked it out and tried to sleep._ Ouch!_ _It feels like I was just stabbed in the stomach!_

"Vio, are you ok?" Erune asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I insisted and snuggled even deeper into the sleeping bag.

"Sure, sure." Erune answered sarcastically and flopped in a different direction. **Rest easy.**

* * *

_Ow! Who flippin' stabbed me?!_

"Aghhhh!"

"Green!" I yelled._ He woke me up!_ I ran over to him. "What happened?" I asked him. "I-I don't know, Blue. Just a nightmare."

"You don't scream like that when you have 'just a nightmare'. What was it about?" I asked , trying to be patient. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Fine, be that way!" I said angrily. Can't he just tell me? Why so secretive? I stomped back to my bed. **Temper, temper.** I spun back around. I know this place. No one sounds like that! **Calm down, Blue. ** "Who's there?!" I continued to observe the area. ** No one.**

"I'm just hearing things." I muttered to myself, but still kept a sharp eye out. **Red and Violet said that to. **"_Vio_?! He's _alive_?!" I asked to the voice. **Maybe. **"Tell me!" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red hat disappear back toward Red's bed. "Red?" I asked. "What?" He turned the corner again. "Do you hear that voice?"

"What voice?"

"That sort of deep voice."

"I think…"

"It said that you said something to it."

"No. But I did hear a voice tell me 'Good night.'"

"It said Vio is alive."

"It _did_?!"

**No, I didn't. I merely mentioned him.**

"Blue, you heard that to, right?"

"Heard what? The voice? No. What did it say?"

"It said it just_ mentioned_ Vio."

"It said to me earlier that you and Vio_let_ said, 'I'm just hearing things.'"

**I didn't say how long ago.**

Suddenly, Green turned the corner. "What do you want?" I asked, still angry at him. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"The voice." Red whispered. Green gasp. "What does it sound like?"

"It's sort of deeper than our voice."

"Ignore it and don't answer it."

"Why?"

"Because I said _not _to."

"_Why_?"

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Good rule."

"Well, it's not good enough for me."

"It should be."

"This has something to do with your dream, doesn't it?"

"Noooo…."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Ok, Tetra!"

"Who?"

"No one."

"Oh, Green has a new crush, ok."

"_No,_ I _don't_!"

"You better not! Don't ever forget _Zelda_."

"I _never _have! I _never _will!" and with that, Green scurried of back to bed. "_Blue_, you _know never _to talk about _Miss Zelda _arou-"

"_Miss_ Zelda? Where did you get _THAT_?"

"N-no where. Good night, Blue."

"'night, Red."

* * *

**So Red almost slipped up Tetra's secret! Plus Shadow's messing around with everyone. (Ok, that sounded wrong. That **_**NOT**_** what it means!) And my favorite part, Violet is alive! I 3 him! **

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Violet Valor

**Yay yay yay! Chapter nine!**

**Oh, Goddess! I'm pumped!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter Nine is served!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters & places!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Violet Valor**_

"I heard your brothers found each other." Erune whispered. "Yeah." I answered. _Man, I did miss them. Even Blue being a jerk and all, Red's annoying innocence, and Green's ability to boss everyone around. Hmm…_

"Violet! No sleeping in class!" Teacher yelled loudly. I heard people start snickering at my name. It's not _just _a girl's name, you know! "I'm awake!" I protested. "Sure. Now everyone, Take a look at the Forest Haven!" I heard several gasp. "Not _to_ exciting." I whispered to Erune. "Yeah, but the Forest Hav-"

"No talking!" Teacher yelled. "Anyway, the Forest Haven it home to the Great Deku Tree. If you paid attention in class, you will know what that means." My hand shot up. "Any one? Any one at all?" Teacher asked. I stretched my arm further up. "Any one _besides _Violet?" I heard snickering again, so my hand sort of faltered. "Fine. Violet?" Teacher finally addressed me. "It means that Farore's Pearl is here. Because the Great Deku Tree is Farore's Pearl's guardian." When I said this, my voice wasn't as strong as I thought it should have been. It sort faltered, like my hand. "Very good! I can always count on you to be right." Our boat docked and we all climbed out. A strange kid wearing a black tunic, boots and hat, a white undershirt and skinnies waved to me. I moved toward him, only to get pushed back. "I see a storm brewing up." Erune stated. I turned to her. "Yeah. Let's hope that we're in the Haven _before _it hits. Though I highly doubt we will be." I answered, then looked back to see the boy had disappeared. "That's nice. Grr!" Erune said.

"What?"

"Those girls are looking at you."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Well, not like they're making fun of you, like they _like _you."

"Cool."

"Not cool!"

"Why?"

"N-no reason."

"ooookkk…."

The class had made it half way around the bridge, and the storm started at a little sprinkle, but that didn't last long. After about five minutes of soft rain, it was pelting down hard. A lightning bolt crashed down and smashed the part of the bridge that we had _just_ crossed. Everyone screamed. Everyone but me, that is. Erune started to slow down. "Erune, we _have _to_ run, fast._" She tried to speed up but, after being last rower on the boat I guess, was too exhausted to run. I grabbed her arm, threw it around my shoulders, and then wrapped my arm around her waist."Come on!"

"Vio, the bolt.."

"What about it?"

"It hit me."

"Ouch." I couldn't say much more because I was huffing and puffing by the time we made it to the inside of the haven. I lift her up onto the land platform, and then ran through the water, up the tiny waterfalls and ran to her. "Oh, no." I whispered. The bolt had struck her where it counted, her chest, barely missing her heart. Erune threw herself into a coughing fit. She coughed so hard, she started to shake. I held on to her shoulders, trying to steady her. After a while, she quit. "Erune." I said, and I let go of her shoulders. I picked up her wrist and checked her pulse. _She's alive, good. _**"Well, well. What do we have here?" **I jolted. _That was the voice that spoke to me last night. _I twisted around. **(A/N: He couldn't turn. He's sitting down.)**

I saw that kid that had waved to me. "Can you help? A lightning bolt struck her." I said. He smiled. **"Sure." **He answered, and then crouched beside me. He lifted his hand, then hesitated. **"You're fine with magic, right?" **

"Do I _look _like I care?"

"**Just askin'. Just askin'." **He liftedhis hand again and a dark cloud rose Erune's body. It enveloped her for a while, then it disappeared and Erune was softly sat on the ground. "Wow." I said**. "Pretty cool, huh? I can do restoration, destruction, conjuration, illusion, and alteration."**

"You're an impressive mage. Thanks for helping my friend. What's your name?"

"**You can call me Shadow. I know you, Violet, already."**

"Please, call me Vio."

"**Vio it is, then." **

"Wait," I called. "Let's take turns watching Erune."

* * *

_**FIVE WEEKS LATER**_

"Green Link! I can't take a big storm like this! I'm a _small _boat!"

"Well, you have to! I don't see land!"

"That fog is _thick_! Land could be anywhere!"

"Like right in front of us!"

"What do you mean, Blue?"

"I mean, land-ho!" Seconds after Blue's remark, we crashed into a small land piece. "Put me on land!" The King of Red Lions demanded. So we all dragged him onto the land. I looked up, finally on land myself. I saw two more, one a bit larger than the other, land chunks. We climbed them, only to see that the bridge was destroyed. "Aw, come on!" Green said, glaring at the broken bridges. "For real? Give us a break!" Blue yelled angrily at the sky. "We still have Blue's Grappling Hook." I said, trying to keep the smile off my face. I felt so smart!

"And?" Blue asked, touching his Grappling Hook protectively. "So that means if one of us uses the Grappling Hook to hook on to that thing, and the rest of us hold to him, we could swing over to the inside." I finished, smiling brightly. "I call top." Blue decided, after a minute of consideration. "Middle! Green gets bottom!" I yelled. "Great." Green muttered. So we followed my plan, and safely got into the place. As soon as we neared the entrance, we heard the buzzing of voices. "People!" I cried. We ran in as fast as we could. Not the prettiest sight, what with most people being injured. But, to the Three Swords, the best sight imaginable. Up on a high land platform, was Vio hovering over some person. "Vioooooo!" I cried with delight. With all my speed and strength, climbed up the wall and hugged Vio tight.

* * *

"Red?!" I managed. I felt myself be pulled into a rib shattering hug. "Oh Vio, I thought we would _never _find you! Oh, but we did!" Red squealed, but released me.

"Vio, my brother!" Green said and he shook my hand. "What's up?" Blue asked and he nodded to me. "I thought I'd never see you guys again! It seems that the Goddesses are with us. Or so it seems." I said sadly, my gaze drifting back down to the unconscious Erune. _Shadow had helped her but…_

"So, happed to have Farore's Pearl?" Blue asked. "No, but I know who does." I answered and, with one last glance at Erune, showed them The Great Deku Tree as he sat in the middle of the haven. "I have to find someone. Stay here and talk to _him_." I said, pointing to the Deku Tree. I ran off to Teacher. "Have you seen Shadow anywhere?" I asked. "Who?"

"Shadow."

"Last name?"

"I don't know."

"And you're also out of luck."

"He does magic, if that helps."

"Oh, _him_, I wouldn't know him because he's not in my class. He is a stowaway."

"Where is he?"

"Over there." Teacher said, pointing to a dark corner. "Thanks." I said, and went over there. When I approached, I saw him huddled in the corner. _Is he sleeping?_ I felt sort of sad when heard him whimper.

* * *

"Stay away, monster!"

"**I'm not a monster! I'm a person!"**

"He's right! He's not a monster, he can't harm you! He is just a shadow! Nothing more!"_ Everyone started to laugh. _"Let's go, guys. It's just another freak!"

"**I'm not a freak."**_** I growled. I'm done with the games!**__ I thought. __Dark Energy rose, than sunk into my sword, and I drew it. _**"I'M DONE!"**_I screamed. I stabbed the people straight in the heart. __**Wait! This is wrong! I can't do this! But, they're calling you names! So you're just a shadow? No, I'm more than a shadow! But you let them call you a shadow? I'm not letting them! But they are anyway. Someday I will rule over them, THAT is when I'll get my revenge. **__I stopped stabbing people. I felt terrible. Now I really am a monster. I heard screams, like music__**. **__People stared at me, eyes wide with fear. _**"No!"**_ I cried. _**"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"**

"No one forgives a MURDERER!"

"Hear, hear!" _Others yelled in agreement. Then they scurried off, reminding me of bugs. Anger boiled inside of me._ "Shadow!" _Someone called_. "Shadow!"

"**Where are you?"**_I asked. _

"Wake up!"

Everything around me went black, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I peeked one open. I saw Vio looking at me, and something told me I wouldn't see him in a while. I suddenly felt exposed in my curled up sleeping position, so sat up. **"Is it my turn?"** I asked. "Um, well, I need to go, so you should let Teacher watch Erune."

"**Where are you going?" **I asked. _Aw, man! My only friend is leaving. He CAN'T leave me here alone. What about my schemes?!_

"I found my brothers- well, my brothers found me- and they told me they were here because Aryll- our younger sister- was kidnapped by a gigantic bird, who's nest at the Forsaken Fortress. They need me to help them, and she's my sister too, I need to help her for myself."

"**So you're going to leave me here…alone?"**

"Look, Shadow, Aryll is my sister. I _need _to find her. She is family. I _love _her. Aryll doesn't deserve to be left in that fortress. She deserves a good big brother."

"**You mean **_**four **_**older brothers?"**

"Exactly."

"**Fine, leave then." **I turned and started to walk away. "Shadow, do you _have_ to be so cross?" Vio asked. I didn't turn my stride or my head**. **Not for a second.** "Do you **_**have **_**to leave?" **I asked back. "Yes."

"**Then, yes, I **_**have**_** to." **I continued to walk away. "Shadow…" I didn't turn my stride or my head**. **Not for a second. But, I would miss having a friend. For every second.

"Shadow…"

I knew how to get my revenge. I ran my tongue along my _very_ sharp teeth.

* * *

**Well, Red was useful. A friendship blossomed and now it is dying. Will someone water the flower? Don't you love Shadow's dreams? So peachy. **

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Forbidden Woods

**Hey! **

**Chapter Ten: Forbidden Woods**

**R&R!**

**Read to victory!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters & places!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Forbidden Woods**_

I gazed after Shadow, his figure disappearing when he snapped his fingers. "Vio, the Great Deku Tree said that we need to save Makar because he fell in the Forbidden Woods. We need to go now." Green called running over to me. "We need to get the Deku Leafs on top of the Great Deku Tree." Red said. "And get Farore's Pearl." Blue reminded us. "O-ok." I answered. "One minute." I quickly told Teacher about Erune. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Miss Tetra, some boy would like to see you!" Gonzo called. "Coming!" I shouted back. I lazily rolled out of my bed, brushed my hair, and got dressed. I was about to put my hair up when I realized how long I was taking. I raced up the stairs and out onto deck. "What?" I asked and then gasp. "Thing!" I spit the name out.

**"Tetra, Green Link **_**is **_**alive. I-I'm just not happy with you-"**

"Well, guess what Thing? I'm not happy with you either!" I yelled. "Get off my ship!"

**"Miss Tetra, I was angry, ok? You made me angry and I just had to get back at you. Sadly, I'm not allowed to spare you." **Thing said calmly. "Spare me.'? What do you me-"Dark Energy rose, and then sunk into Shadow's drawn sword. He stabbed me. Not just me, but my soul. I screamed the loudest I could. "No!" I screamed. Shadow took my body. **"Princess **_**Zelda**_**!"** He snarled. I dove at him; no way could he have my body!

* * *

"Um, ew. I'm _not _jumping in _that_!" Blue said in a disgusted tone. "You _have _to!" Green protested. "No, I don't!" "Yes, you do!" "Don't tell me what to do!" "I _am _you!" "So you go up there." Green slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Why are you so difficult?" Vio asked. "Cuz', that thing is gross." Blue answered. "So Big-Bad Blue can't jump into a tamed Deku Baba, but little ole' Red can." Vio crossed his arms and smilied.

"Please don't bring me into this!" I said, afraid Blue would turn on me. "I can, I just don't want to!" Blue retorted, and then turned to me. "Don't you _ever_ think _you're _better than _me_, cuz' you're _not_, Got that?!" He was all up in my face. I whimpered and scooted to the floor against the Great Deku Tree. "_Blue_!" Green said sharply. Blue turned his head. "_What_?!" "Just leave Red alone, ok?" Green looked down to me. "Whatever! He's not worth my time anyway!" Blue stomped away from me. "Green walked over to me. "Red, get up. _Never _let Blue be mean to you. It gives him a source of power and we don't need him strutting around, and being a complete jerk."

"Ok." I answered softly and got up. "So, Blue, gonna be a wimp and stay down here?" Green asked. "No!" Blue shouted and jumped into it. It blasted him high in the air, so he launched himself into the next Deku Baba. Vio followed then Green, then me.

* * *

"Four boomerangs!" Red squealed gleefully. We jumped into a pot and popped up at the entrance before the boss room. A hideous monster sat on a huge plant. "Makar!" We cried, seeing the Korok. The monster ate Makar and allowed the giant plant to surround it. I hesitated, and then shouted, "Ok, guys, cut the things that are attached to the ceiling!" We cut the things of the ceiling with our boomerangs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blue move to attack the now exposed Monster. "Blue, you'll get damage!" I yelled. Blue got a number of attacks, and then the ground shook and the plant went up around him. It spit him out. "Hey," I called. "Always being sour helped this time!"

"Shut up, at least I dealed damage!"

I gasped. "Blue's right! If we take turns, none of us will get _too_ much damage!" I cried. We followed my plan and then thing died. Makar was spit out and we returned with him and four Heart Containers. The Korok Did their ritual and we also gained the Pearl. Now then hard part, fitting my fat butt into the boat.

* * *

**So Vio got to set out to the seas with his brothers. Is Spirit Tracks trying to work its way into this story? Find out in Chapter Eleven, **_**Outset Island**_**!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Outset Island

**Hey!**

**Well, a nice little chapter, I guess. Not much to say!**

**Um, have note that Red knows Tetra is.. you-know-who.**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters or places.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Outset Island**_

"What?!" I yelled. "Ganon _can't _destroy Outset! People live there! _I _live there!"

I clenched my fist, my hair damp on my face and rain streaming off me. "Listen, Link you must go to Windfall. If anyone has bombs, it's the, well, Bomb Shop Owner. Remember, you can destroy the wall the Jabun is hidden behind with bombs!" Quill quickly told me. "Now, I must be off!" "Bye!" I waved and turned to the others. "You get all that?" They nodded. "Let's be off!"

After three hours of sailing through a terrible storm, Our Four Heroes found Windfall. "Finally!" Blue said, quickly leaving the ship. "I thought King would fill up!" Red exclaimed, and got off too. "What's important is that we get those bombs!" Green said and jumped out. We approached the shop and attempted to open the door. "Stupid!" Vio growled. "The pirates are probably in there! We need to use stealth!"

"Steaaalllth?" Blue complained. "Yes, of course!" Green said and followed Vio, who was _excellent _at stealth. Blue groaned and followed. Red stayed silent and followed. They climbed up the vines and found a small hole onto the Bomb Shop. "How'd you know that was there?" Green asked Vio.

"When I lived at Windfall, I used to sneak in here and scare the Bomb Owner. You could say he _exploded_." Vio answered. The rest laughed. They went through the hole. Tetra and her crew were- as Vio predicted- there too. They talked about the bombs on their ship. The four looked at each other, they knew exactly what to do when Gonzo said the password. "No." Tetra said. "We wait one more moment, Outset will be destroyed! Do understand the importance of this mission?!"

"O-of course, Miss Tetra!" The Crew stuttered.

"Good!" Tetra said sharply.

She happened to look up and see a fluff of blonde hair and a red hat scramble back. _Rogue! That cute little fluff ball...He reminds me of a cat... _ Tetra thought with a smile appearing on her face. She winked up to the four boys.

"Ok, one night, boys! Only one though!" Tetra said. "Princesses!" Red smiled.

She swiftly eyed the crew members holding the barrels of bombs and they took the bombs to the ship. With a swift hand movement, the others followed her. The Links scurried to get the bombs. When they did the prepared to take the seas once more, but- "Link! What, I don't get a goodbye?"

Green looked at his pocket .The stone didn't glow. He looked up. "Tetra!" Green exclaimed.

Tetra pulled him into a tight hug. His eyes widened, but he hugged her back. They eventually let go. Tetra smilied, but only said, "I want to chat, but the rain is heavy, and you have places to be, correct?" Tetra eyed him.

"Yes, I do. But, couldn't you come with us?"

Tetra laughed. "Link, I have I crew to take care of." Green looked down and blushed. "Ok."

Tetra ruffled his hair. "See ya!" she said and ran off. "Bye!" He called to her. Green turned around, red-faced to the rest. "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

**Again, what is wrong with me these chapters are as short as Beth's hair on TP! So, did Tetra get her body back? Take a wild guess. And where is Shadow? Find out in chapter Twelve, **_**the Tower of the Gods**_**!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	12. Chapter Twelve PartOne:Tower of the Gods

**Now for Chapter Twelve: The Tower of Gods!**

**I didn't get a lot of reviews, so I felt like I should leave this story, but at least I have some who like this!**

**Without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters & places!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: The Tower of Gods (Part One)**_

"That took sooo long!" Blue complained as we sailed around Outset, trying to find Jabun. We sighed. Blue had been complaining the whole time. Wasn't it good that they were going to save Outset? Of course it was! Outset was my home, it had to be saved! "Maybe you should shut up and we can continue our quest faster." The King of Red Lions said. "I'm not complaining, I'm commenting!"

"No, you're complaining."

"You're complaining about me complaining!"

"Right you are."

Blue huffed and crossed his arms. I had to admit, there was no arguing with King of Red Lions. "There. Jabun should be behind that." Vio said, pointing. "We have to bomb it." I slowly cruised us toward it. "Green, do you not see the whirlpool?" Vio asked.

"I see it." I answered. "We _have _to go in it to save Outset- err- I mean, get the pearl."

"Sure, Sure. What a hero you are."

"Well, I want to save something!"

"Well-"

Vio was cut off by the jerking movement of the boat. "The whirlpool!" Red cried.

"NOOOOOOOOO, it's the song I wrote." Blue said sarcastically. Red gave him a questioning look. "You wrote a song?"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "FIRE!"

"Y-yes, Green." Red answered and pulled the lever. The lever made the cannon shot out bomb. The wall cracked, but didn't fall. "PUT TWO BOMBS IN THERE!"

Red nodded and did as he was told. I hated to yell, but that was the only way they would shut up and listen. We have things to do! This time the wall fell to pieces- well THAT part of the wall. "AGAIN!"

Let's just say the wall crumbled. "YAY!" Red squealed. The King cruised in and a HUGE- and I mean _huge_- fish splashed out of the water. We all stared in amazement. The King and Jabun shard words- I couldn't understand them- and the Jabun gave us the pearl and disappeared. "Finally, Nayru's Pearl." Vio sighed contently.

"Yes, now you must place them on the Three Triangle Islands. I shall mark their locations on your map." The King said.

Blue groaned. "This will never end!"

"It hasn't even begun."

"I'm _not _talking to you!"

"OK, if you mustn't."

"Let's just go!" I said and put the sail up. "To where shall I guide the wind?" Vio said, standing. "I always wanted to say that."

"Okay… any who, north." I said, looking at the map. So we sailed…and sailed… and sailed… "Finally, we're here!" Red sighed in relief. I looked up and grabbed Farore's Pearl, since the Statue that sat on the island was green. I climbed up the little island and looked at the Statue. It was ugly. "Um..." I wandered what to do with the pearl. "Wandering traveler who seeks the guidepost of the goddess…place the pearl here." The statue said in an eerie, strange voice. I slowly place the pearl in the statues hands and quickly left the creepy statue. I couldn't help notice the pearl glowed a radiant light in the hands of the statue. I jumped in the boat. "Next?"

At the next island, I took Din's Pearl up to the statue. "Wandering traveler who seeks the guidepost of the goddess…" I quickly placed the pearl in its hands so I didn't have to hear more of its voice. The pearl glowed like the last one and I took off. "One more!"

I wanted to get this creepy-statue thing over with so I could move on and not look at another one. I quickly put the pearl in the statue's hands. This one glowed _way_ more than the rest. That wasn't normal. I ran off that piece of the island when I didn't hear the weird sound the pearls made. I cocked my head and turned around. I ran back up to the statue.

* * *

"Green?" I called. He was taking much more time than necessary. "Green!" I yelled a little louder. "Is he coming back?" Red asked. "Nope. He died." Blue answered. Red's face shattered. "What?!"

"Blue…" I groaned. "I'm gonna go get him. He's probably just teasing us."

"I want to go!" Blue said.

"I don't want to be alone!" Red whined.

I sighed. _I'm I the only mature one here?_ "Fine I'll stay with Red, but do hurry Blue; I want to save Aryll A.S.A.P!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Blue answered and jumped out. I watched him until he disappeared in the sudden fog. Suddenly a scream erupted from the fog. "Green?!" I shouted and stood up. I felt Red trembling beside me. "G-Green?" He asked quietly. I got out of the boat, who was gazing at the foggy and stormy island as well. "Wait!" Red yelped. "And _where_ did this storm come from?"

"I don't know." _But I do know that the last freak storm like this, I met Shadow._

_Shadow…._ "Vio?"

I looked at Red. "What? Oh, right! Let's go!"

We trudged up the island, having to climb up to a new part of the island every once in a while. "VIO, RE-"Blue screamed.

I stopped with a jolt. _Since when did Blue call for help?_ "We're coming!" I shouted back and grabbed Red's arm and ran faster. "Blue!" Red yelled. "Blue!"

Suddenly I heard Blue let out a bloodcurdling scream, it literally pierced though my ears. When we got to the statue, I did not believe what I saw. I stopped in my tracks. I gripped tighter on Red's arm, but put him behind me. "SHADOW, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!"

* * *

**What the hell happened?! Only I know! BWAHAHAAAAHAAAAA! (I also know that the island isn't that big, but in MY story it is!)**

**Any who, what happened to Blue? What did Shadow do? And where is Green? Take your guess in the reviews! Sorry if the result isn't what you were looking for!**

**Remember, Shadow is his own weapon!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers**__**,**__**out!**_


	13. Chapter Twelve PartTwo:Tower of the Gods

**Wellllll, that last chapter was pretty…. Interesting….**

**Shadow didn't stab them; 1) Green is missing 2) Because I'm not that violent when writing for the public. (Though that would TOTALLY be awesome if I did!)**

**Sooooooooooo, try not to be disappointed.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters & places!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: The Tower of the Gods (Part Two)**_

I cried. I couldn't see what happened from behind Vio, but I had seen it when I got up here. Shadow was hovering over the statue thing. He was holding Blue by his shoulders. Blood stained the ground below them and Blue's tunic. _W-What's he doing? _I asked myself. _I don't get where all the blood is coming from- is he _biting _him? _ I heard a loud thump and tried to see over Vio's shoulders. Shadow wiped blood off his mouth and laughed. **"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" **Shadow asked innocently. "Yes, yes you did!" Vio cried angrily. "W-Were you _biting _him? What the heck man?!"

"**Yeah, so?"** Shadow put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. He looked funny, doing that and floating but now was _not _the time to laugh. "You monster!" I cried, struggling to face Shadow against Vio's tight grip. Vio pulled out his sword, glaring at the smiling Shadow above him. **"Aw, what's the little purple-clothed boy gonna do about it?"**

Vio tried to smile. "Aw, what's that, purple haired boy?" Shadow's smile disappeared and suddenly looked serious. **"Don't talk about my hair like that!**" Shadow quickly drew his sword and slashed at Vio, but Vio countered it with his sword. "Ha, sorry, I meant purple haired _girl_!" Vio taunted. **"**_**What'd you say to me?!" **_Shadow growled and darkness sunk into that blade of his. **"I'm **_**not **_**a **_**girl!**_**"** He shouted, stabbing at Vio again, but out of instinct, Vio dodged. Shadow laughed and the anger on his face was replaced with sarcastic look on his face. **"Stupid!" **He spat at Vio, and then turned to me. _**"Red."**_ He addressed me.

I trembled and pulled out my sword. "I-I'm n-n-not sacred o-of y-you!" I declared. Shadow dove right in front of my face and smiled, revealing the blood still staining his sharp teeth. **"You're not?"** He ran his blade along my hurt arm, drawing blood. I yelped, and jumped back and put my shield up. "N-no!" I insisted. "Shadow!" Vio yelled. Shadow didn't even glance at him, just got all up in my grill again. "Hyah!" Vio shouted and slashed Shadow's side. Shadow immediately yelped and in pain and fell to the ground. Blood seeped from his side, mixing with Blue's blood on the ground. Shadow preformed magic to heal his side quickly and floated back up angrily. He glared at Vio with hatred, maybe a slightly evil or insane look too. **"You-you,"** He laughed. **"Fine, if you're **_**so **_**strong yourself, perhaps you won't mind a few more moments without your dearest **_**Blue."**_Before we could move, Shadow was at Blue's side. He levitated Blue off the ground and made Blue face him. Shadow flicked his sword. **"I **_**always **_**have the option. Remember that."** Those were his last words before he snapped and disappeared, taking Blue with him.

"Blue!" I cried, running over to the spot he and Shadow had disappeared at. Vio grabbed my shoulder. "Red, I know that Blue was important to you. He's important to all of us. But for now, we need to report to The King and go to the Tower." I nodded and sniffed, turning around and following Vio. "O-okay."

* * *

"Green, Green! Wake up, hello!" I heard Vio's voice call. "V-Vio?" I bolt up. I was lying in the King, in front of the Tower of the Gods. I remembered putting the pearl in the Statue's hands and the tower not appearing. I went back the statue… and Shadow was there… "Blue," I whispered. "Where's Blue?" I asked, looking from Vio to Red, both of whom were sitting on the edge of the boat. Red looked down, so I looked to Vio for a response. "With Shadow." I gasp.

"Do you _know _what he did to Blue?"

"Yes, but there was nothing we could do."

"But Blue's alive!" Red piped in, though you could tell by his shot vocals that he'd been crying and had just lately stopped. I managed to smile at him. "Yeah, now into the Tower!"

Red jerked back, almost falling out of the boat. "But we don't have Blue! And we can't do this without Blue!"

I narrowed my eyes. "We have to try."

* * *

The inside of the Tower of the Gods has lots of water and that go's up and down. The Three knew they had to go through the room that had bars covering the door, so Green Link grabbed a random statue and put it on the switch. The bars disappeared, so they went through the door. The door lead them to a room. Inside the room there's a ledge and the water went up and down, like the main room. The wait for the water to go down was endless, but eventually it went down and Red Link jump down at the bottom. He saw two small, wooden boxes. He put one on the switch and a shiny, see though bridge appeared, but disappeared when the water went up. He sighed and went up the ladder and they waited for the water to go back down and then the bridge appears again. They all had a Blonde Moment and skipped across the bridge singing, '_Follow the Yellow Brick Road! Follow the Yellow Brick road, hey!_" and across it a weird statue was.

So Violet Link picked up the statue and they left the room through the door they came through and saw a switch. He put the statue on the switch and the spikes went down. They all hopped into The King of Red Lions and rode to the other side. There they saw two switches and two statues. Green Link and Violet Link both grabbed one and put each on the different switches and a door opened. Inside there were a bunch of crates and water. Again, they waited for the water to go down and Red Link pushed the crates to form a bridge. Red Link got back up and Violet Link grabbed a stick and lit the stick to make a torch, jumped across the crates to the other side on the other side. There were two torches that need to be lit. He lit them and a chest appeared. He excitedly opened the chest and inside was a small key. Yellow Electric Chuchus fell from the ceiling, and the heroes killed them and left the room. They again boarded The King and bombed a wall in the water like crazy and there was a door on the inside. They went up the stairs and killed more Chuchus and went through the only door. Inside _that _room there was a Fire Bubble guarding a chest and naturally, they killed it and opened the chest. They happily took the compass and left the room. On a side note, they also found a Joy Pendant. Then went through the locked door with the key. Inside the next of many rooms, four Yellow Electric Chuchus attacked. Take a wild guess on what Green Link did to them. Some see though shiny stairs appeared, so they went up them and grabbed the statue and left, then went up stairs and put the statue on its switch.

The Mouth Waterfall closes and reveals a Hidden Doorway behind what used to be the waterfall. They got in The King for the hundredth time today and waited _again_ for the water to go up. And then went through the door. Then the next door after that. Inside the thousandth room was a Beamo, they bombed it, grabbed a statue and put it on a switch. But of course there were THREE switches, and only TWO statues, so they just put Green Link in place of the missing statue. Then two platforms turned on and floated. The Trio hopped from platform to platform 'till they reached a door and inside there was some big monster thing, so they went through the NEXT door. There was another floating platform, so they got on it and then it took them to the other side. One door later, the Command Melody that Violet Link learned earlier appeared, so he played it. The funky statue told him, _'My kin wait beyond the doors. Control them, and guide them to their places of truth to open the path to the gods.'_

Then the Strange tablet disappeared, and they went through the door that just opened.

Two doors later, Violet Link found the Hero's bow and refused to let anyone else use it. Then the Three Nimrods had a brief argument on how they're the same person, so they should all use the bow, but Violet Link won.

Three doors after THAT, Green Link, Red Link, and Violet Link snatched up the Boss Key and hurried to the Boss Room, in hopes of finding Blue Link. Violet Link entered the Boss Room first; warily eying the electricity sparks flashing around the ring that he and his brothers stepped on. Green Link entered second, studying the strange walls. Red Link crept behind the rest, his eyes flashing from place to place, making sure there were no jump scares or jump attacks from nowhere. Suddenly, a voice loud, important sounding voice boomed, "You have done well to find your way to this place. Oh chosen one... Accept this Final Challenge..."

The walls came alive and a head and two hands came out of the wall. Violet Link was the first to quickly respond to the right hand flying towards him, and shoot the strange eyes on its palms. Lasers shot out of its real eyes-on its face- at Red Link, who cried out in fright and ran away, unable to defend himself. So Violet Link shot the left hand-Eye Thing, then the Laser Eyes. The Thing fell to the ground and Green Link whipped out his bombs and chunked them into the things mouth. They continued this routine 'till the thing gave up and allowed them to leave, and reminded them to ring the bell and gave them Heart Containers.

"What's _'the bell' _anyway?" Green Link asked, and for once, Violet Link stayed silent. Red shrugged his shoulders and ran up the stairs. Outside were lots of stairs and a HUGE bell. A long rope or something hung from the bell, and something else was slowly climbing it. That 'something' was _actually _a 'some_one_'. This person wore a bloody, ripped, and blue tunic. Blood drenched him and deep marks could be seen, that's obviously where the blood came from. Despite the blue-clad fellow's appearance, he still struggled to climb the Grappling Hook, nothing stopping him.

"_Blue!_" The Links cried in excitement and concern.

* * *

**So, whatdaya think? Informative, huh? You can thank **_**GirlVersionofRed **_**for this wonderful chapter! Though I proudly present this chapter, I'm sad to say that it ends this FanFiction. Yes, we knew this was coming, and you know it. I can finally say I have a completed story. Thank you to all of you who supported me whole way. A special thanks to: **

_**GirlVersionofRed: **_**You were the very first for me to count as a buddy on and still are. You supported me throughout the WHOLE story and when I had to stop typing because of the lack of information I had, you gave that information and got me back on my feet and this story back on track. Thank you so much! :") I'll miss your support!**

_**Tetra1143 A.K.A. Tetra: **_**Well, in my opinion, we're friends. I supported your story and you returned the favor. You gave me ideas (Believe it or not) for this story here, and that I thank you for that. You were nice about this story, and also made me want to continue it because of your support! ;) Peace out, Tetra!**

_**SnowyDawn17: **_**Girl, you're just hardcore and your thoughts mean a lot! There's not much to say but that you know what you're doing! You really crack me up sometimes! Bye, Snow! (To any, '**_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd**_**' fans who read this, try and guess the person who is linked to the name '**_**Snow'**_**)**

_**Sara Strawberii: **_**You're an inspiration and I'm sooo happy that you liked it! Btw, please continue '**_**Secret Photographs'**_** I L_O_V_E that story! ^.^**

**That's it! Thanks to everyone else who read my work too! I love you all and hope you continue supporting me! On a serious note, if you want me to continue through a sequel, please tell me so in your review. It's called, '**_**The Pearls'**_** for a reason. This is the end of the line…sniff…**

**But yeah, please tell me if you want a sequel! Love you guys!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


End file.
